Into the West
by DeanCasLover22
Summary: When Bobby ceases to exist Castiel sends Sam and Dean to 1886 Wyoming to save his great grandfather Rob Singer, from his demise. They are in for one crazy adventure. Season 6, AUish. No spoilers, only assumptions.
1. Chapter 1

"Damn that Banshee could scream," Dean groaned as he and Sam walked back to the Impala.

They had just burned the bones of Betty Jackson; a woman who'd died forty years ago by the hands of her husband, and became a spirit, a Banshee. She had brought death to her husband by screaming so loud he bled internally. She then killed a couple of his male relatives before going dormant. When she reawakened on the twentieth anniversary of her death she killed four more men before Sam and Dean were able to put her to rest.

Unfortunately for them, they weren't able to light up her remains quick enough to avoid her noticing, and in defense Betty had let go a scream that nearly burst the brothers' ears. Luckily it wasn't a death scream, it was just a warning. Dean was pretty sure the ringing in his ears would go away eventually.

Dean and Sam lowered themselves into the Impala and Dean started the engine and shifted it into drive.

As Dean drove down the main road back to their motel he noticed Sam frowning.

"What is it?"

Sam narrowed his eyes in concentration. "I think your phone's beeping."

Dean tried to listen for the sound but he couldn't hear anything except the ringing in his head.

He took one hand off the steering wheel and searched his jacket pockets for his cell phone.

Glancing down he saw that the screen was flashing. He'd missed one call from Bobby. There was a message so Dean played it, doing his best to hear what Bobby said.

"Dean, I've found an article, looks like a demon's attacking young women. If you're interested in the hunt call me back. Call me back even if you're not. I need to know so I can send other hunters."

"Who was it?" Sam asked as the message ended.

"Bobby, he wanted to let us know about a demon hunt," Dean replied.

Dean redialed Bobby's home phone number and waited as it rang.

Nobody picked up, even after ten rings, and Bobby didn't answer his cell phone either.

Dean closed his phone. "He's not picking up."

"Maybe he's outside?" Sam suggested.

"You know Bobby as much as I do, Sam," Dean said. "He always has his cell phone with him. He knows it's important to answer the phone."

"So we should go check up on him," Sam sighed tiredly.

Dean nodded and pressed down on the gas pedal harder.

Forget the motel. They had all their belongings anyways.

* * *

When Sam and Dean arrived at the Singer Salvage Yard everything seemed normal from the outside. Everything seemed intact and in place.

"Bobby's car is here," Sam noted.

Dean walked past it to knock on the side door of the house. "Bobby! Open up!"

Nobody came to the door, but it was unlocked, so Dean entered. Sam was close behind, the Colt in his hands and a bag on his shoulder.

"Bobby!" Dean called out again.

He got silence in return.

Dean and Sam turned into Bobby's study, expecting the worst, but the room was empty of any human remains and nothing had been toppled over.

"Where the hell is he?" Dean questioned.

"He's not here," a deep voice said.

Dean flinched, and he and Sam whipped around in their spots to find a familiar dark haired and blue eyed angel standing near the stairs.

"Cas, what are you doing here?" Sam inquired.

Dean shook his head. "More importantly where is Bobby?"

"Nowhere," Castiel answered honestly.

"What the hell do you mean?" Dean yelled.

Castiel starred at him as he explained. "Something has gone wrong in the past. Something changed and his great grandfather died."

Sam and Dean both were in shock.

"So you're saying Bobby doesn't exist anymore?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Castiel confirmed.

"Wait, I thought the past couldn't be changed," Dean frowned.

Castiel huffed. "Not in less the people in the past changes it. Bobby's ancestor somehow broke the pattern in his timeline and made a mistake, one which cost him his life."

"What can we do?" Sam questioned.

"I'm not sure," Castiel hesitated.

Dean gritted his teeth together. "Come on Cas. There must be something. Can't you send us back?"

"I can send you to the past to stop the event," Castiel told him. "But there are no guarantees. If he is supposed to die he will die. There will be no stopping it."

"We have to try," Dean said.

"Alright," Castiel decided. "His name is Rob Singer. He's the Sheriff of Buffalo, Wyoming. You will have two days to find him and stop his death."

He approached Dean and Sam and raised his two hands to send them away but Dean stopped him.

"Where are you sending us?"

"I already told you," Castiel answered patiently.

"What year?"

Castiel smiled slightly in understanding. "Eighteen eighty-six."

Sam and Dean gasped.

"Really?" Dean was stunned.

"Yes," Castiel replied. "I am telling the truth."

Castiel lifted his hands again, and this time Sam backed away.

"What is it?" Castiel sighed.

His patience was starting to wear thin.

"If we're going to be going to the Old West…," Sam paused. "Then we're going to have to look like we're from the time, right?"

"Right," Dean agreed.

"We'll be right back," Sam promised Castiel as he and Dean climbed the stairs with one of their bags in tow.

In reaction to this Castiel stood still and Sam was assured that he was going to stay.

When the Winchester brothers returned they had changed outfits. Sam had exchanged his white t-shirt for a blue one while Dean had changed from his favorite black t-shirt to a grey one and his red plaid. Both of the men wore blue jeans and tan work boots because they didn't have any cowboy boots. They also had taken off their watches since theirs weren't supposed to exist in the time period they were headed to.

"So do we look the part?" Dean inquired, his arms stretched out.

Castiel tilted his head. "I'm not sure. I wasn't stationed on Earth during that time period."

Dean rolled his eyes. It made what? Three years since he and Castiel had met and still the angel hadn't watched a single western movie? He was going to have to get him to sit down and watch one sometime.

Later.

"Are you ready now?" Castiel asked.

Sam nodded. "Yes, we are."

Dean closed his eyes waiting for the feeling he dreaded caused by teleportation and seconds later the air shifted and it came.

Sending his brother and him into the west.


	2. Chapter 2

When Dean opened his eyes his face was mere inches from the pink nose of a huge brown and white cow that was gazing down at him with beady eyes. The animal mooed and Dean lifted himself slightly off the ground so he could scramble backwards and out from under the creature.

"What the Hell!"

Dean heard Sam burst into laughter and glared over to him.

Sam was sitting up, nearly in tears. "Oh man Dean, you really should have seen your face, it was priceless!"

"Remind me to kill Cas when we get back," Dean growled.

Sam grinned. "That's what you get for getting on his nerves."

Dean huffed and stood up, wiping the loose grass that clung to his clothes off before looking around.

"Where are we?"

All Dean could see was acres and acres of fields and hundreds of cattle.

Sam shrugged. "On a ranch I guess."

He stood up and joined Dean's side.

"We'll have to see if we can find the owner."

Dean shook his head. "Not necessary, he's coming to us."

Sam glanced in the direction Dean seemed focused on and spotted a burly man in tan chaps and a white cowboy hat riding up to them at a fast pace on a bay horse that had white markings.

Dean didn't know the term for the horse's color, but Sam did.

The only thing Dean knew was it was a horse and it seemed to be about to run him over before the rancher riding it pulled on the reins and made the animal slide to a stop.

Just as Dean felt relief the man whipped out a colt revolver and pointed it at him and Sam.

"Who the hell are you and what 're you doin on my property?"

Sam and Dean raised their hands up.

"I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean," Sam told the rancher. "We don't mean any trouble."

"Then whatcha doin here?"

Sam bit his lip in thought then said, "Our horses spooked and we can't seem to find them."

"You boys aren't from around 'er are you?" the man asked.

"How'd you guess?" Dean inquired.

The rancher snorted. "You talk funny, and you're wearing sorry examples of boots."

Dean wanted to punch the guy out but he managed to keep himself in control.

"Could you help us out?" Sam questioned the man.

The man hesitated. "I guess I could get one of my hands to help you search for 'em. You're gonna need horses to catch 'em, so follow me back to the house and you can pick a couple out."

Dean and Sam nodded, and fell into step beside the rancher's horse at a walk.

Curious, Dean reached out to pat the horse's neck but retreated when the animal snapped at him.

"Ow, geesh," Dean complained.

The rancher smirked. "Ace doesn't like strangers."

"And you tell me now?" Dean muttered as he rubbed his sore arm.

Sam was amused.

Dean noticed and even though Sam didn't say anything he rolled his eyes.

"Shut up."

* * *

Ten minutes later they arrived at the central part of the ranch and the man tied his horse to a post near the barn before leaving Sam and Dean to go get one of his hands in the bunkhouse.

While waiting, the brothers walked up to the pasture behind the barn and checked out the horses.

Most of them were some shade of brown, either bay or sorrel, but a few stood out. There was a white colored horse, a blue roan, and…

"I want that one," Dean told Sam, pointing to the far side of the pen.

Sam peered into the distance to see a midnight black horse galloping along the fence until slowing to nip at a young sorrel.

"Of course you do," Sam said. "If you can't have the Impala then you'll have to settle for something that's black, shiny, and moves to replace her."

Dean grinned. "You know me well Sammy."

"So Boss tells me you've lost your horses."

Dean and Sam spun around to see a man several inches shorter than them standing there with a rope in his hands.

The guy outstretched his hand and smiled a toothy smile. "I'm Shorty."

Dean nearly burst out in laughter as he shook the man's hand. "Yeah, and I'm Dude and this is my brother Gigator."

Sam slammed his boot down on Dean's but it barely hurt, and was totally worth it seeing Shorty cock his eyebrow at him.

"I'll go catch your horses," Shorty announced as he slipped between the brothers to get to the pasture's gate.

"Can't we pick our own?" Dean inquired.

Shorty seemed to ponder that. "Which horse did you have in mind?"

"The black one," Dean replied.

Shorty's eyes widened and he shook his head. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not?" Dean pouted.

"Lightning's a little edgy," Shorty explained. "Even the boss has trouble ridin him."

"The horse's name is Lightning?" Dean gaped. "Now I really want him."

Shorty sighed. "Fine but don't say I didn't warn ya."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Dean grinned.

Shorty glanced at Sam.

"Just pick out the calmest one you have," Sam told him.

Shorty nodded, and stepped into the pasture.

He slowly made his way to Lightning and then roped him. Lightning fought him the whole time Shorty was saddling him up.

"My horse has spunk," Dean cheered.

_You won't like that "spunk" in five minutes, _Sam thought, but left it unspoken.

Sometimes Dean needed to learn the hard way.

* * *

After Shorty had Lightning ready, he left him tied up to catch a horse for Sam. The one he brought in was a beautiful brown and white paint.

"Dude that looks like a girl horse," Dean chuckled.

"That's because she is," Shorty said. "This here is Charmed. Gigator, you wanted a reliable horse, well she's the best one we've got. Charmed doesn't spook at nothin."

Sam winced at the nickname before forcing on a smile. "She's perfect."

"I'll stick to the stallion," Dean notified Shorty.

Shorty snickered. "Yeah, I can see why you'd mistake Lightning for a stallion, but he's a gelding. Problem is he just doesn't know it."

"What's a gelding?" Dean asked.

"You don't know what a gelding is?"

Dean shook his head.

"He don't have his manly bits anymore."

Dean paled.

"The vet gelds all the colts 'cause they're calmer than stallions," Shorty said. "And we can keep them with the mares."

Dean glanced back at Lightning.

_Poor son of a bitch._

"Anyways," Shorty sighed. "I'll go get Hammer and then we can head out."

As Shorty left to get his horse Dean recovered from his shock.

"Sam, let's get out of here now," Dean whispered.

"What?" Sam exclaimed.

"Look Sam we can't spend half the day looking for horses that don't even exist."

Sam's eyes bulged out of his head. "You want to steal the horses!"

"Yeah," Dean confirmed.

"Are you CRAZY!" Sam shouted.

Dean shushed him. "Damn it, Sam. Keep it down."

"Seriously?" Sam was in disbelief.

"Yes, now come on," Dean ordered.

Sam stayed put. "Dean if we get caught we could be hanged! We're not in 2010 anymore!"

"Do you want to get Bobby back Sam?"

"Of course I do," Sam hissed, lowering his voice.

Dean gave him a nod. "Then let's go."

Dean approached Lightning and untied him before grabbing the saddle horn and swung one leg over the horse's back so he'd be able to sit down just like he'd seen cowboys do it in the movies.

Sam did the same getting on Charmed and had her walk over to Lightning.

"So what now?" he inquired.

Dean grinned. "Now we ride like hell."

He kicked Lightning's sides and he reared.

"Whoa, whoa!" An off-balanced Dean yelled.

He could hear Shorty shout something, and then Lightning bolted, heading for the bridge.

Sam nudged Charmed and she followed.


	3. Chapter 3

In no time Charmed caught up to Lightning and Sam found the reason why comical.

Dean had no control over his horse. He was just in for the ride; his hands wrapped tightly around the reins and tangled in Lightning's whipping mane.

Sam could tell that Dean was trying to cover up his fear, but that quest wasn't going so well.

Sam heard a third set of hooves pounding the dirt road in back of them and dared a glance in the direction.

Shorty was just yards behind, riding the blue roan gelding, Hammer, with a vengeance. A splint second later the rancher and two other hands appeared behind him on their mounts.

"Crap," Sam muttered.

He kicked Charmed a little and she lengthened her stride, passing Lightning.

Not to be out done by competition, Lightning gained speed until he was back at Charmed's side.

"We need to get off this road!" Sam hollered to Dean over the sound of thundering hooves, whistling wind, and a couple of fired bullets which barely missed them.

Dean protested, "I don't even know how to change direction!"

"That's because it's not a car Dean! Holding the reins straight won't do much! Pull one rein with one hand towards the direction you want to go!"

Dean did as told, jerking the right rein right, and Lightning shot off in that direction. The horse had his ears pinned back unhappily, but they were off the road, and Sam and Charmed were close behind.

Into the forest they went wildly.

As the horses ran through the brush Lightning began bucking and Dean nearly fell off.

When Lightning calmed, Sam guided Charmed to the gelding's side. "Are you alright?" he asked Dean.

"I'm fine," Dean huffed. "How in the hell do you know how to ride?"

"Jessica and I visited a farm once for our one year dating anniversary," Sam answered. "The guy let us go trail riding together. Jess insisted I go."

Dean shook his head. "Seriously, dude, is there anything you can't do and won't do?"

Sam grinned.

Charmed and Lightning leaped over a fallen log and charged into a stream, water splashing onto their legs and chests.

Once they were on the other side and up a hill Sam pulled on the reins and Charmed slowed to a stop. Dean noticed, and did the same before jerking one rein to make Lightning spin around.

The black horse snorted and shook his head. Both of the horses had sweat-dampened necks and were breathing heavily.

"Are they still trailing us?" Dean inquired.

Sam frowned as he concentrated on listening, but all he heard was the birds, wind, and their mounts breathing.

"I think we're good."

Dean smirked. "The outlaws win again yee-haw."

"You've been watching too many Jesse James movies," Sam claimed.

Dean rolled his eyes at him. "So what now Brain?"

"Now we follow the stream," Sam decided. "Should lead to civilization."

"If you can call the old west that," Dean chuckled.

Sam didn't say anything back. Instead he nudged Charmed into a fast walk and sent her in the opposite direction of the ranch, sticking alongside the stream.

Dean was close behind. Exhausted from the long gallop, Lightning clomped along lazily, and Dean was able to relax a little.

Riding horseback wasn't so bad, he guessed.

The Winchesters got lucky for once. When the stream turned into a river they found Buffalo. It was the smallest town they'd ever seen. One grocery store, a doctor's office, a bank, a saloon, and a school attached to a library on the edge of town.

When Sam glanced at Dean he laughed. His brother looked like a child in a candy store.

"I didn't know you were that into western; didn't you sleep through that part of history class?" he asked.

"There's a difference between listening to an old lady jabber on about it and actually experiencing it," explained Dean.

Sam snorted. "Yeah, and to think we may even get the complete experience if we get caught as horse thieves."

"Aw Sammy, stop whining," Dean said. "_If_ we get caught the cells are easy to get out of, so no worries."

"Whatever, Jerk." Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean smirked. "Bitch."

Dean and Sam made their way to the saloon then dismounted "their" horses and tied them up to a wooden railing created just for that purpose.

As the paint and black horses drank from the trough in front of them the brothers pushed the saloon's swinging doors inward, and stepped inside.


	4. Chapter 4

When Sam and Dean entered the saloon the smell of smoke and alcohol filled their nostrils almost instantly.

The place was surprisingly busy for an afternoon. Most of the tables were occupied by bearded cowboys who were playing card games and sipping beer in the dim lighting.

One dark ponytailed waitress was serving a young man his third bottle while one woman with orangey hair wiped the top of the bar with a cloth on the opposite end of the room.

This pretty lady in a dress caught Dean's attention and he strolled over towards her, leaning on the bar.

"Hey miss could I get a drink?"

The woman nodded. "Sure thing, honey. What'd ya like?"

Sam spotted Dean's mischievous face and knew what he was about to order before he spoke.

As the woman handed Dean the drink Sam rolled his eyes.

"_What_?" Dean inquired.

"Really, Dean, moonshine?" Sam groaned. "You do know there's a reason it's banned; don't you?"

Dean grinned. "Not here it's not."

He handed the waitress some money and took a sip from the glass she'd given him.

"Wow that's strong."

"Okay first off you just gave her money that won't be in use for the next one hundred years and second it's no time to drink Dean," Sam huffed. "We should be out looking for the Sheriff."

"Easy enough," Dean smiled as his glaze fell back on the waitress. "My brother and I want to know where the Sheriff is."

The woman frowned. "You boys aren't in town to stir up trouble are ya?"

"No," Sam assured her. "We want to warn him about…something. He may be in trouble if we don't see him soon."

"Oh." The waitress bit her lip. "I don't know where he is now but he's bound to show up sometime. These hooligans are always getting into tussles."

"We'll stick around then," Dean said, looking pleased.

He sat down on the stool below him and Sam sat on the one left to him.

"You should get a drink," Dean suggested. "You look like you need something to get you relaxed."

Sam shook his head. "One of us has to be sober."

"Come on," Dean pouted. "I'm not going to get myself drunk. Just sipping something to pass the time."

"Fine." Sam caved in. He'd been using alcohol to drown his memories of Hell for a while now so it was harder to resist it during a job, especially with Dean around. It seemed that even after living the domestic life that Dean's old habits hadn't died.

Right before Sam could ask the waitress behind the bar for whiskey there was a sudden commotion in the room as a burly forty-something year old man with a beer gut threw a slim dark haired man about half his age onto a table, and rolled him onto his back. Poker chips flew across the room and money scattered onto the floor.

The burly man grabbed the younger clean shaved one by the collar and slapped his head against the surface below him. _Thud_.

"I saw that move," the man growled. "You cheated! No cheater is taking my money!"

"No, no, I didn't cheat!" the young man exclaimed.

The voice was familiar sounding. Dean and Sam narrowed their eyes to get a better look at the man.

"Holy crap it's Cas," Dean gasped.

Sam disagreed. "No, Cas would never play poker, come on. He must be Jimmy's ancestor."

Dean nodded. It was easy to forget that their friend didn't own the body he'd been using since they met him even after getting to know Castiel's vessel when some other angels had taken Castiel to Heaven to be taught a lesson because his alliance with Sam and Dean.

Jimmy's ancestor stopped the man holding him down from punching him in the face and pushed him away before standing on the table.

When he was up he jumped and tackled the man. They landed in a heap on the wooden floorboards and Jimmy's ancestor began pummeling his attacker.

"The dude knows how to fight," Dean mused.

Just then the doors to the saloon swung open and in came a middle aged man dressed in classic Sheriff Costume, except for the mustache. This man was clean shaven, and because of this it took the Winchesters a moment to recognize the similarities between him and Bobby.

Rob Singer didn't take any notice of the brothers. His eyes focused on Jimmy's ancestor and the man he was fighting.

He bravely stepped in between the two.

"That's enough!" Rob boomed. "What the hell is going on here?"

"He cheated, had a card under his sleeve," the burly man claimed.

"I've known James here since he twelve Trevor," Rob stated. "I'm friends with his father. So I can assure you from experience that he ain't a good liar. He couldn't pull off that kind of stunt."

Trevor glared at James, making him shift uncomfortably.

"They know each other," Dean murmured in amazement. "Small world."

"This isn't over," Trevor warned James.

He stormed out of the building and Rob turned to James.

"What the hell were you thinking kid? Going up against Trevor Donovan, huh?"

James shrugged. "I didn't think he'd do that if I won."

"Well you're lucky I arrived in time to save your ass," Rob grunted.

James agreed. "Thanks Sheriff."

Rob tipped his hat. "You're welcome. Just try to stay away from trouble from now on, is that too hard?"

"No," James told him.

"Good, now get on home."

Rob shooed James out and Sam and Dean promptly followed the two.

James walked over to the side of a palomino horse and patted her neck. "Adda girl, Sandy."

Sandy snorted as James climbed onto her back then took off at a lope headed in the same direction that Dean and Sam had come from.

"Guess you're not the only one who has a girly horse," Dean said to Sam.

Sam glanced at him. "Really Dean? That's not important."

He noticed that Rob was swinging onto the back of a brown horse he remembered being called a bay.

"Sheriff Singer!" he shouted. "Wait!"

Sam hopped off the porch to stand at the side of Rob's mount.

"You two passing by?" Rob questioned.

"Yes," Sam confirmed. "But we're here to save you."

"Save me from what?" Rob asked.

Sam tried to think of something specific but couldn't. "There's trouble coming this way and we believe you're in danger sir."


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell do ya mean?" Rob demanded.

"He means if you want to live you should listen to us," Dean told him flatly.

Rob's eyes widened. "Who are you?"

"People who can help you," Sam replied.

"How do you know I'm in trouble?" Rob inquired. "What's going to happen?"

Dean sighed. "We just know, okay. We don't know what it is yet, but you have to trust us."

Rob hesitated, unsure of what to make of these strangers. "What do you want me to do?" he asked eventually.

"Go home and stay there until we figure out what's going on here," Dean ordered.

Rob refused. "I can't. I have a job to do."

"Just give us a day," Sam pleaded.

"No," Rob still refuted. "A town can go to hell in one day without law enforcement."

"Don't you have a deputy?" Dean questioned. "Can't he take over until then?"

Rob shrugged. "I guess. But how do I know you two ain't outlaws planning trouble?"

"We're just trying to help you; we're not outlaws," Sam assured him. "Please."

Finally, Rob gave in. "One day."

"Thank you," Sam said.

"I better not regret this," Rob grumbled.

Dean nodded once. "You won't."

Rob climbed onto his horse and clucked. "Come on, Trooper."

The animal snorted then shot forward down the road after Rob gave him a kick.

Sam and Dean watched him go until he disappeared in the dust.

* * *

Not really knowing where to start the brothers rode to the schoolhouse. As they did they discussed Rob and the purpose of them being in Buffalo.

"It could be a demon, a ghost, a curse, hell even a human," Sam pointed out. "How the hell we going to find his killer when we don't even know how Rob dies?"

"We just have to try to narrow it down," Dean said. "We can't give up."

Sam nodded. "Of course not, but I'm just saying…"

"…It won't be easy," Dean finished. "Can't argue there."

"Who are you?" a feminine voice interrupted.

Dean and Sam glanced towards the steps of the schoolhouse to find a young woman of twenty-five standing there with her hands folded.

"I'm Sam, and this is my brother, Dean," Sam explained. "We wanted to come look at the books on the history of this place and heard the school teacher has them. You're her, right?"

"Yeah, I am," she answered.

"Are you busy?"

"No, I can go get the books now," the woman replied as she unfolded her arms. "Follow me."

Sam and Dean dismounted Charmed and Lightning and after tying them up next to the teacher's copper colored or sorrel horse they walked beside her as she made her way to the library right behind the school.

When they entered the teacher pointed to a table in the middle of the room that had two chairs beside it. "Just sit there and I'll be right back," she smiled.

There was a five minute wait before the teacher had picked out seven books from the bookshelves lined up in the back of the room and dropped it on the table before them.

When she did she said, "There you go."

"Thanks," Sam mumbled.

The teacher nodded and left the Winchesters alone, heading for the desk in the room to organize it.

Sam grabbed a book off the top of the pile and Dean picked up the one underneath.

After looking up at Sam who was already reading for a moment Dean released a heavy sigh, and then he started flipping pages.

* * *

"Well, that was worthless," Dean huffed as he threw the last book back down on the table before him three hours later. "There's nothing in those stories that suggest a demon, nor a ghost, or a curse. Just that outlaws are very common around these times and a rancher's life is tough. Not anything we don't know or need to know. You have any more luck?"

Sam shook his head. "It's hard. They don't document things like people do in our time. No cameras, no TVs, or computers, and not every legend is written down yet. There are still a lot of stories, especially ones about ghosts, which may still be told just by mouth."

"So we need to interview the locals then?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam answered.

"Let's get to it then."


	6. Chapter 6

Dean rose from his seat and turned to look at the young teacher. "Hey, do you know anybody who can tell us some stories about this place?"

The teacher frowned. "What do you mean?" she inquired.

"There aren't any legends in those books, just history," Dean explained. "We want to know about the legends. That's what we came here for."

"Well there aren't many legends based in this town…," the teacher paused. "I don't remember hearing about any in fact."

"Maybe someone you know does?" Sam prompted.

The teacher's expression became thoughtful. "Ah, yes, I may know someone."

"Who?"

"My friend, Zitkala, she's the daughter of a Dakota Native American chief," the teacher told Sam. "She came here for a new start, education, but still is very spiritual. She believes in some and knows many legends both Native American and English; if anyone can help it's her."

"Alright then, where does she live?" Dean asked.

"She lives just a few miles out that way." The teacher pointed in the direction of the ranch the brothers had stolen their horses from. "It's away from the other ranches, and the town, but the trail to her home is straight ahead if you follow the road."

"Great," Dean said. "Thanks for the help."

The teacher nodded. "That's what I'm here for."

* * *

Sam and Dean were both nervous about heading in the same direction as the ranch they'd arrived on, but luckily they didn't see any of the ranch hands that had been after them earlier as they rode Lightning and Charmed towards Zitkala's trail.

Once on the trail to Zitkala's house they found that it was very narrow and crowded by trees on both sides. In order to fit through with their horses the brothers had to walk them in single file. Sam took the lead, and Dean willingly followed.

It took twenty minutes on the trail to reach Zitkala's log cabin. Not far off from the cabin there was a small barn and an open pasture about an acre in size.

Sam and Dean approached the log cabin's door and Sam knocked on it. No one answered it, even when Sam knocked again and shouted, "Zitkala! Anyone home?"

Just as Dean and Sam were about to give up and climb onto the backs of their horses again a petite woman with straight black hair that reached the middle of her back rode out of the woods astride a dish-faced dapple-gray mare at a lope without any saddle or bridle. Nothing but her hands and feet were keeping her on.

When the young woman spotted the Winchesters she leaned back and her horse slowed to a stop not far from them.

It was an impressive sight.

As she patted her horse's neck the woman cocked an eyebrow at the brothers. "Who are you?"

"I'm Dean, and he's Sam." Dean pointed at his brother. "I'm guessing you're Zitkala."

"Yes, but everyone calls me Kallie," Zitkala told him. "With a K," she added. "Why are you here?"

"Your friend, the school teacher, sent us here," Sam replied. "We're interested in hearing what you know about this place's history, the legends and stories. We're hoping you could tell us some."

Zitkala nodded. "Sure. Let me just put Grace here to pasture," she said, dismounting her horse and patting her sweaty neck once more.

Sam and Dean watched as she led Grace away and waited as she opened the pasture gate and led the gray through it by her mane.

Once she was done Zitkala ambled up to them and led Dean and Sam into her house.

"So what in particular would you like to know?" she asked as they sat down on her old leather couch.

"Ghost stories, demons, something like that," Dean answered.

Zitkala pondered for a moment after curling up in her lounge chair. "I have a few that come to mind."

"What are they?" Sam encouraged her to continue.

Zitkala smiled at his interest. "One is about a demon which caused a tribe to go hungry here over two hundred years ago. Another is about an outcast turned outlaw who was killed by a Sheriff and still haunts this place, and lastly…"

"Wait, tell us about the Sheriff one," Dean interrupted.

"Alright," Zitkala agreed, and then began. "It's said that in the year eighteen-thirty a man of mixed blood, mother Native American, father an English man, was born in Oklahoma. His name was Jonah. Jonah was raised in the white man's world and treated like a dog because of his heritage. He ran off at the age of sixteen and joined a gang of outlaws who robbed stores and other unguarded businesses in order to feed himself and his horse Sundance. He loved that horse like a brother, and when he died after Jonah turned twenty-seven Jonah was heartbroken. He separated from the gang of outlaws when they made fun of him for this, and bought himself a new horse."

"This stallion was red in color, and had a big build and wide stripe marking on his face," Zitkala continued. "Jonah appropriately named him Flare. On this horse Jonah became braver and began attacking banks which gave him enough money to last twice as long as the money from three or four stores would. He was wanted by almost every western state, but nobody could catch him until one day in eighteen sixty-two the Sheriff of this town caught him galloping away with the bank's money, lassoed him up, and pulled him off his horse. Jonah was hung four days later."

Zitkala let that sink in before finishing. "It is said that Jonah is now a restless spirit, and that every year on the anniversary of his death he attacks whoever the Sheriff of Buffalo is at the time. He hates sheriffs."

"When is the anniversary of his death?" Sam questioned.

"Tomorrow," Zitkala replied.

_Bingo._

Dean leaned forward, towards her. "Do you think the Sheriff will be in danger then?"

Zitkala shook her head. "No. I believe in a lot of things but this story has no proof besides the fact that there was a half-blooded man who was hung here. The Sheriff that had Jonah hung didn't die until he was sixty, years later, after a heart attack. Sheriff Harrison, the Sheriff before Sheriff Singer moved away. Nothing supernatural as far as I can tell and I can tell a lot."

Dean nodded. "Good to know."

Zitkala stood. "Would you two like to stay for supper?" she asked. "I'm making steak."

"No, we can't," Sam said. "We have to meet someone. But thanks for asking Kallie."

"What do you mean Sam? We have time," Dean disagreed.

His stomach was rumbling, and free food was available, how could he resist?

Zitkala grinned, almost knowingly. "Great. I don't get much company but I do enjoy it."

She then skipped off to the kitchen while Sam sighed. Dean certainly hadn't lost his appetite living a normal life.

* * *

**A/N: Zitkala means "bird" in Dakota Native American language. So what did you think of this chapter?**


	7. Chapter 7

After eating with Kallie Sam and Dean said their goodbyes to her and swung back onto their horses.

They decided to go to the town jail and see if the sheriff had kept up his promise. They knew if he was anything like Bobby he'd hate to stay home and doing nothing.

They were right. Sheriff Rob's horse was tied to the jail's railing alongside a chestnut mare when they arrived.

"Stubborn ass," Dean muttered.

"We're going to have to tell him the truth," Sam frowned.

"Yeah, that'll be fun."

When their horses stopped Dean jumped off Lightning's back and tied him to the post beside Trooper. Sam did the same with Charmed and together the Winchesters entered the jail.

The first person they spotted was a young man, no older than twenty-three, sitting in a desk not far from the door they'd come through in uniform. He was occupying his time writing in what appeared to be his personal journal.

Dean cleared his throat and the kid looked up.

"Who are you?" he inquired, his right hand instinctively moving to his belt where his gun rested in its holder.

Dean cocked his eyebrow. "Easy, Kujo," he said. "Relax."

The kid didn't move.

"Are you the deputy?" Sam questioned him.

He nodded his head in reply. "Deputy Morgan, been in the position for a year now."

"Where is Sheriff Singer?"

"First, who are you?" Deputy Morgan folded his arms.

"We don't have time for small talk," Dean told him. "We need to talk to Sheriff Singer, it's important."

Deputy Morgan chewed his lip. "Fine, he's with a drunk out back."

He pointed towards a door that led to presumingly, the cells where the criminals were kept.

"Thanks," Dean smiled.

Deputy Morgan narrowed his eyes. "Don't try anything. The boss and I have known each other for five years. You do anything to him, you're dead."

Dean bobbed his head. "I hear ya."

He then headed for the cell quarters door and Sam followed.

They found Rob standing outside of the first of the four jail cells, talking to a dirty looking cowboy who was sitting on the cot behind the bars.

"I'm not letting you out until tomorrow, it's final."

The drunk rolled his eyes. "Come on, Rob."

The door clicked shut behind Sam and Dean just then and Rob turned to face them.

"What are you doing here?"

"We're here because you didn't listen to us," Dean growled.

Rob brushed his revolver with his right hand. "You threatening me?"

"We're here to save you," Sam corrected him.

"You keep saying that," Rob said. "But I don't see any danger 'cept likely you two."

Sam shook his head. "We're not the enemy, Rob. Jonah is."

"Who's Jonah?"

"A ghost who attacks Sheriffs," Sam answered.

Rob stared at him. "Either you are pullin' my leg, or you've gone loco."

"He's telling the truth and we're not crazy," Dean assured him. "If you don't accept our help you could die tomorrow, if not today."

Castiel had told them that they had two days to save Rob, but who knew when his death could happen exactly? Sam and Dean being there could have changed some of the details in the past, like when Rob dies. Therefore, they needed to protect him until Jonah was put to rest. How they were going to do that was the question.

"By a ghost," Rob snorted. "And if this ghost Jonah is coming what are you going to do about it? Hell, how do you know this?"

"Let's just say a little birdie told us," Dean said seriously, but his mouth twitched afterwards.

_He made a joke without meaning to_, Sam thought. He was also slightly amused by it.

"What are you going to do?" Rob asked them.

Dean looked him in the eye. "You're going home, and we're following."

"Hell no!" Rob yelled. "I ain't letting you come to my house."

"Where's the hospitality?" Dean inquired sarcastically.

Rob grinded his teeth together. "You're outsiders, and you are speaking nonsense."

"Sheriff Singer, please…," Sam begged.

"You've got to believe us," Dean pleaded.

Rob starred at Dean, and then Sam, studying them for any signs that they were lying, but all he saw was honesty and worry. It didn't make sense.

Rob sighed. "Alright. I'm headed home in five minutes. You can trail behind me, but don't expect me to let you in my house."

"That's fine by us," Dean nodded.

Rob returned the gesture and turned back to continue to argue with the man that was behind bars.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so happy I was finally able to post a new chapter. Should have another up in about two weeks, tops. I have a few days off from school in November that I can use to type. I'd say that there are maybe 3-4 chapters left. Depends. I do want to wrap it up before Christmas. **


	8. Chapter 8

After Rob gave up arguing with the prisoner he left Deputy Morgan with a reminder to double check the locks before he went home later on and walked out with Sam and Dean on his heels.

They were freeing their horses from the post when Sam heard a pounding sound. It started off faint, but it sounded like it was approaching.

He shot his head up and spun around in his spot next to Charmed's neck.

In the distance he could see a red chestnut stallion charging down the road towards them. Its male rider wore classic cowboy wear, long black hair, and a narrow stare that was focused only on Rob.

"Dean, he's coming," Sam alerted his brother.

Dean glanced up in his direction then at the horse and rider galloping towards them.

"Rob, hurry up and get on your damn horse," Dean commanded.

Rob followed Dean's glaze. "That's him, isn't it?"

He was breathless, shocked to see that the men with him had been right.

"Yes, it's him," Dean confirmed. "And you need to go."

"What about you?" Rob asked.

"Go, we'll be fine!" Dean shouted.

Rob nodded and climbed onto Trooper.

He kicked the horse's sides and he bolted in the opposite direction of the spirit Jonah and his ghost horse.

* * *

Dean and Sam only watched Rob go momentarily before bringing their attention back to Jonah and Flare.

"We don't have any salt; our guns will do no good," Sam said with frustration.

Dean cursed under his breath. "Then we bail."

Sam agreed and they swung themselves onto Lightning and Charmed.

They sent their horses in the direction Rob had gone on his at full speed, but when Sam looked back he saw Jonah and Flare closing in the gap. Flare was probably a fast horse when he was alive from the appearance of his muscles but even more so dead.

A horse that didn't need to breath was no match for even Lightning. Jonah caught up with the Winchesters and knocked Dean off his mount.

With a loud thump Dean hit the ground rolling but Lightning continued running, the whites of his eyes evident.

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

The phantom rider that was Jonah pulled Flare up instantly while Sam tugged on Charmed's reins to order her to stop.

She did, but with much protest.

Jonah had hopped off of Flare and was striding towards Dean.

It quick thinking, Sam jumped down from Charmed's back and tackled the dead man.

Sam was prepared for a fight, but when he landed it was in the dirt, not on Jonah. Sam pushed himself off the ground and glanced around with an expression of surprise and disbelief on his face.

Once he was sure that Jonah was truly gone Sam kneeled down next to his brother, who was conscious and groaning.

"Are you okay?" Sam questioned.

Dean slowly pushed himself up into a sit. "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes." Dean rolled his eyes. "Now help me up."

Sam nodded and grabbed Dean's arm to pull him up onto his feet.

Once that was done they both stared in the direction Rob had gone.

"Where's Jonah?" Dean inquired.

Sam shrugged. "He disappeared when I tried to knock him to the ground."

"We'd better hurry and find Rob quick before Jonah finds him," Dean said.

Sam agreed and lifted himself onto Charmed.

"Are you going to get on?"

"With you?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so. There's barely enough room on the back of that horse for you."

"Suit yourself," Sam huffed.

He sent Charmed into a trot and Dean had to jog beside her to keep up.

His whole body was sore from the fall he'd taken from Lightning, and it was worst when he ran, but Dean didn't dare complain about it.

Luckily, he didn't have to suffer for too long.

He found Lightning not that far down the road hiding in the bushes.

After picking a thorn out of the gelding's side Dean climbed onto him and he and Sam continued to ride towards Rob's house.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later Sam and Dean spotted a ranch in the distance and approached on their horses cautiously. They didn't know if it was Rob's place or not, and didn't want to get into any more trouble than they were already in.

When they passed under a sign that said "Singer Ranch" though, they relaxed, but only a little.

"Let's hope we're not too late," Dean chewed his lip. "It's too quiet."

It was indeed too quiet. The only sound they were hearing was those of their horses' feet.

Dean and Sam were almost up to the house when a dark figure stepped into their path, spooking the horses and the Winchesters themselves.

"So where is Jonah?"

The figure was Rob.

"Damn it, don't do that!" Dean growled.

Rob winced, the first sign he'd given of being afraid of the older Winchester.

"Sorry. So what now?"

"Jonah disappeared but he'll be back soon," Sam told him. "I'm sure of it."

Rob nodded. "You can sleep in the barn."

Just then, a brunette woman who was about Rob's age stepped out of the house holding a lighted candle in her left hand.

As she walked up to them she spoke to Rob. "Honey? Who are these people?"

"They're just passing through town and needed a place to stay, Barbara," Rob answered. "I offered them the barn."

"Nonsense." Barbara shook her head. "They can take the spare bedroom."

She smiled at Sam and Dean kindly, and they smiled in return.

"Thanks for the offer, but we're fine outside," Dean said.

"At least come inside for supper," Barbara pleaded. "I made chicken, and there's enough left to feed all of us. It's better than giving it to the dog."

Rob sighed.

"We already ate," Sam apologized.

"Well, then, I'm ordering you to come inside and sleep in the spare room," Barbara persisted. "I will not have my first guests in my new home sleep out in the cold."

Dean and Sam glanced at each other then gave in.

"Alright, if you insist," Dean told Barbara.

She grinned happily and led them into the house while one of the ranch hands, who was leaving the house, took Lightning and Charmed to the barn.


	9. Chapter 9

It was only eight-thirty when Barbara showed Sam and Dean their room which contained two twin beds and a dresser.

It was the perfect room to sleep in. The window allowed them to view the front yard of the house and anyone who approached the door.

If Jonah attacked during the night they'd know ahead of time, as long as one of them stayed awake.

So, Dean and Sam decided to take turns sleeping and watching. Every two hours they would switch until morning.

Dean was first on guard duty.

As Sam slept in the bed closest to the cracked window, Dean half leaned, half sat, on the windowsill in the dark and peered out at the parts of Rob's property he could see.

Getting bored quickly, Dean often glanced down at the shotgun loaded with rock salt that Rob had graciously provided him earlier, and at Sam who looked so peaceful anyone who didn't know his story couldn't guess he'd been through Hell, literally.

It had been several months since Sam had gotten back his soul but Dean knew that he was only just beginning to move on from that horrific year he spent in the pit with Lucifer and Michael.

There were still frequent nightmares and days where he would wake up so confused he'd think he was still in the pit, but at least physically his body had readjusted to his soul in a short time, considering.

When Dean grabbed a pocket watch that sat on top of the dresser for the first time he was pleased to see two hours had passed. He hesitated to wake Sam but the need for sleep won over and Dean nudged his brother awake.

"Mmmmm, what is it?" Sam moaned.

"Your turn dude," Dean informed him as he sat up in bed and yawned.

Sam nodded and took Dean's place and the gun.

Dean then unmade his bed and slipped under the covers.

It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

* * *

As Sam leaned against the windowsill he thought about how they could get rid of Jonah when he showed up and refused to think about anything else, even the fact that for the first time he hadn't dreamed of anything at all while he had been sleeping since getting his soul back.

He wouldn't let himself speculate why and lose the rare peace he felt at the moment despite the important mission they were on.

So when he felt like his mind was wondering in that direction Sam focused on staring at the moon or at the few horses that were still moving about the front pasture in the shadows of the night.

Anything to not to remember.

He had talked to Dean about his time in the cage, but there was only so much he could explain and only so much talking could help.

All Sam could do now was to try to move on, but it was proving to be difficult because the past was not something forgotten easily. Especially his past.

It was while Sam was watching a pale horse jog around the pasture that he heard the sound of ghostly hooves thundering, heard a fierce scream of a feisty horse, and saw Jonah riding Flare towards the ranch house.

Sam's eyes widened and he raced over to Dean's side to wake him up with a shake.

"Dean, he's here!" Sam shouted.

In an instant Dean was standing and he picked up the extra shotgun they had lying underneath his bed.

"I'll go check on Rob and Barbara," Sam announced.

"Be careful," Dean said.

Sam nodded. "You too."

Then he ran out of the room and down the hall.

* * *

After Sam left to check on Bobby's great grandparents Dean pushed the window open wider and slid out of it so he could squat on the roof and watch Jonah from there while he decided what to do next.

The only way to get rid of the ghost was to find his bones and burn them but the question was where were they? He and Sam had asked Rob about it earlier but even he hadn't known the location of his body.

The only other option was to stick it out but it wouldn't solve the problem, only prolong it for another year. That wouldn't save Bobby.

Or would it?

But Dean wouldn't go there. Even if Bobby's grandfather was conceived during the next year Dean still wanted to save Rob and put Jonah to rest. It was in his nature to try to save as many people as he could. To not just settle on saving one life when he had a chance to save more.

It was when Dean put on his determined face that Jonah hopped off his horse and disappeared before his very eyes.

"Son of a bitch," Dean cursed.

He slipped back into the house through the window and bolted for Rob and Barbara's room.

But he was too late.

Jonah had already found them.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean spotted Rob and Barbara on the ground in the corner of the room, next to the bed. Rob seemed to be in pain, but Dean could not go check on him for he had to help Sam who was doing his best to fend off Jonah's ghost. Jonah was too close to Sam for him to shoot him.

"Hey!" Dean yelled. "Leave my brother alone!"

As Dean had hoped, Jonah whipped around in an inhuman way to face him. He began approaching Dean with a smirk on his face, but not for long, as Sam shot him with a round of salt as soon as he was far away enough.

"Sam, I'll stand guard, just check on Rob," Dean said after all was clear.

Sam gave him a nod before bolting to the corner where Barbara was holding a bloody and now limp, Rob in her arms. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"He's dead," she whimpered. "The man shot him."

Not wanting to believe it, Sam kneeled beside her and checked Rob for a pulse.

"Sam?" Dean questioned, worry evident in his tone of voice.

Sam shut his eyes tight. "Barbara's right. He's gone, Dean."

He could barely get the words out without choking on them.

"Damn it!" Dean shouted, hitting the wall as he spoke.

He ran his hand through his hair in despair, and Sam could see Dean's eyes tearing up as his own did.

There was a moment of silence before Jonah manifested again, right behind Dean.

"Dean, look out!" Sam warned loudly.

Before Dean could turn, Jonah had his hands around his neck and was closing his trachea with them.

Gasping for air, Dean fell to his knees.

"Dean!"

Sam jumped up onto his feet and charged Jonah, hitting him in the head with his gun.

Jonah released Dean, who dropped to the floor, and turned to face Sam.

He pointed to him and said "You".

The single word, spoken with contained boiling anger, sent a chill up Sam's spine. This spirit was really pissed at him for interrupting his kill, and though it had been a success, Jonah was not finished.

He stepped towards Sam and once again Sam butted him in the head with the end of his gun.

When the ghost stumbled backwards Dean grabbed his leg. Jonah growled at him and reached down to pick up the hunter by the collar of his jacket. Luckily, Sam managed to shoot him before he could throw Dean against the wall or worst.

"What the hell is he?" Barbara screamed.

She was still in the corner of the room with Rob's body.

"He's a spirit," Sam said as he approached her. "We have to get you out of here."

As Dean got onto his feet Sam helped a hesitant Barbara to hers.

"Where are we going?" she asked, shaking.

Both she and Sam looked at Dean.

"Anywhere far from here," he answered.

Sam glanced from him back to Barbara, having an idea. "Barbara, do you know if there are any documents anywhere that have information on where the dead bodies of the people hung in this town are buried?"

"There are no documents that I know of," Barbara told him. "But there are two burial places. One is near the site where we hang our criminals and another near the river..."

"Would you know where Jonah is buried?" Dean interrupted. "He was hung here years ago, after years of robbing stores and banks. He was half Native American, and he's the ghost that just attacked us. We need to know where he's buried so we can get rid of him before he kills anyone else."

Barbara dared another look at Rob's body lying a few feet behind her and then took a deep breath. "I think I may know where. I am, was, related to the man who did the hangings for years around here. My father told me the story. Rob didn't know about it, cause I haven't thought about it in years…"

"Where?" Dean prompted.

Barbara starred him in the eye. "He's buried under the oak tree. The tree that we hang the criminals off of. They put him there so in theory he had to watch all his 'buddies' die too. That's the story, anyways. I can't confirm it."

Dean shook his head. "Doesn't matter if you can or can't. Take us there."

"Alright," Barbara said.

She glanced at Rob's body again, and Sam gave one of her shoulders a gentle squeeze.

"We'll come back and bury him after we burn Jonah's bones so he won't attack again," Sam told her. "I promise."

Barbara nodded as a few more tears escaped from her eyes, then led the way out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. Life, ya know? I know, this was a very dark chapter. It'll get happier, promise.**


	11. Chapter 11

Barbara led Sam and Dean to the barn where she ordered two of the ranch hands that were cleaning the tack inside to help them all catch their horses and saddle them.

When one of the ranch hands, a tall man with a dark face but kind eyes, asked what their rush was about, Sam had to quickly explain that Rob had been killed by a drifter. The hands were shocked but said they would take care of Rob's body and promised Barbara to bury Rob someplace nice on the property.

Once Lightning, Charmed, and Barbara's Appaloosa gelding, Spotty, were all tacked up Dean, Sam, and Barbara rode out, Barbara leading the way to Jonah's grave at a gallop. She was determined to get to the grave as fast as she could before anyone else could get hurt. Sam and Dean could keep up, but struggled to control their excited mounts. The horses could sense the urgency of their "midnight" run.

It took fifteen minutes to arrive at the spot in the center of town, where the tree stood. When they arrived Barbara and the Winchesters immediately dismounted and ground tied their horses. Once back on his own two feet Dean untied the small shovel he'd strapped to the back of Lightning's saddle and began digging under the oak tree.

"What can I do to help?" Barbara inquired.

"Stand guard and look out for Jonah," Sam told her as he unwrapped his own shovel.

Barbara nodded, and silently turned away from him and Dean as they worked, her arms crossed, and her eyes on the road.

They'd just unburied a jaw bone when Barbara tensed up and shouted at them, "He's coming!"

Dean and Sam both glanced up momentarily to see Flare charging towards them, Jonah nearly on his neck as he urged him onward.

Quickly, Sam and Dean returned to uncovering his bones, resorting to using their hands to remove the remainder of the dirt on top of them.

After they'd gotten the bones into clear view Sam ran for his saddle pack and back with a can of salt. He quickly salted the bones while Dean took the matchbox that he often carried on him out of his jean pocket.

As he did, Sam took another glance in Jonah's direction to see that his horse was nearly upon Barbara. She screamed, and Sam knocked her out of Flare's path just as Jonah sent him into a rear, his hooves flying at the open space she'd occupied just seconds before.

"Hurry, Dean!" Sam yelled.

Dean grunted as he struggled to light the match he was holding in his shaking hands. "I'm trying!"

Finally, the match lit, and he threw it on Jonah's remains just as the outlaw turned Flare to face him.

The flames took to the bones and burned them, slower than normal because of the lack of gasoline, but quick enough that Jonah froze and stared at his ghostly hands as they flared up just like what was left of his body.

Jonah tilted his head back as the flames reached his neck and legs and let out a howl of pain before the fire consumed his head. Suddenly, he was gone, leaving a frightened phantom horse behind.

As Flare stamped the ground and snorted at Dean, Sam brought Barbara up onto her feet.

"How come ghost horse here didn't poof along with his master?" Dean questioned.

Sam shrugged. "I guess he wasn't a part of Jonah's apparition but rather his own."

"What the hell are we gonna do with a dead horse?" Dean asked.

Barbara steadily walked up to Flare and rubbed him between his eyes, then answered Dean's question. "We're going to tell him to go home."

Barbara then fell quiet as she began unsaddle and unbridle the animal while Sam and Dean watched on curiously.

After she had freed the horse of the tack and dropped it to the ground Barbara turned Flare around by pulling on his thick red mane and then slapped his rump, sending him into a full blown gallop in the opposite direction of the ranch.

As Flare ran away, his tail and mane whipping behind him, Dean and Sam noticed that he was fading. At first they thought it was their eyes but after focusing on the horse and seeing him continue to get more and more transparent, they quickly came to realize he was indeed disappearing, and it wasn't just into the distance.

As the first ray of light appeared in the morning sky Flare disappeared completely, and Barbara turned to face Sam and Dean.

"Where'd he go?" Dean inquired.

Barbara smiled. "Home," she said simply.

Dean craned his head to flash a look at Sam but his younger brother just shrugged before taking a step towards Barbara.

"We'd better get you back to your home," he sighed.

Barbara nodded as her eyes became shiny with tears at the mention of her home, no doubt because she knew what was waiting there.

Still, she climbed onto Spotty's back. "You boys go home too. I can take care of myself."

Sam frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Barbara replied as she neck reined Spotty to turn right, the direction the ranch was in.

She was about to nudge the gelding's sides when she paused and looked at Sam and Dean once more.

"Thanks for saving my life," she said.

"We wish we could have saved your husband's too," Dean offered.

Barbara shook her head. "You did you're best. Now's time to head out of town and return those horses to their rightful owner."

Dean gaped. "How'd you guess?"

"Cause I'm smart."

With that, Barbara dug her heels into Spotty's belly and he swiftly moved into a lope.

Sam and Dean watched her go then patted their borrowed horses' sweaty necks.

"How are we going to return these horses back to their owner without getting hung?" Dean asked Sam.

Sam shrugged.

"Come on man, you must know something!"

"Ranch horses are trained to return home if lost," Sam said thoughtfully. "If we send them off they should be able to find their way back."

"Alrightly then," Dean bobbed his head.

He approached Lightning and swatted him just like Barbara had done with Flare, and Sam did the same with Charmed.

As they expected, the horses headed in the same direction as Flare had, in the direction of the ranch they'd stolen them from, leaving the brothers behind in their dust.


	12. Chapter 12

"What are we going to do about Bobby?" Sam inquired as the dust settled.

Dean startled at the reminder of their situation and bit his lip. "Call Cas," he decided. "Get him to bring us further into the past."

"What if that still doesn't work?" Sam frowned. "Maybe Bobby isn't meant to…"

"Of course he's meant to live," Dean cut him off. "He wouldn't have ever existed otherwise."

Sam nodded.

"Cas!" Dean called out. "We need your help."

After a few seconds of looking around Dean and Sam spotted Castiel walking off the road towards them, and met him half way.

"We need you to bring us further into the past," Dean told Castiel.

The angel shook his head. "It won't change anything. You already tried."

"You didn't give us enough time," Dean argued.

Castiel sighed. "It wouldn't have mattered, Dean. You couldn't have saved Rob from his demise."

"We have to try again," Dean shouted angrily. "Bobby has to live!"

At that Castiel raised his head to meet Dean's eyes with his own. "He is alive."

"You're kidding me," Dean said.

"I am not."

"How?" Sam questioned, entering the conversation.

At this, Castiel turned his head to stare at him.

"By saving Rob from the ghost at the jail he was able to return home to his wife," he explained.

Despite the vagueness, both brothers got the hint.

"That's awkward," Dean said with a twisted face.

"So Barbara's pregnant?" Sam asked Castiel, needing reassurance.

Castiel gave him a nod. "Yes."

With that, he approached the Winchesters and laid two fingers from each of his hands on their foreheads, sending them back to their time and dropping them off outside of Bobby's house.

"Now I must get back to Heaven," Castiel told Sam and Dean as they were recovering from the trip back.

"Thanks for your help," Dean said quickly.

A faint smile appeared on Castiel's face. "You are welcome."

And then, with a noisy flap of his wings, Castiel was gone.

Immediately after he disappeared, Dean and Sam raced onto the house's porch and banged on Bobby's door.

When Bobby opened it he was bombarded by them both as they pulled him into a group hug.

"What the hell is going on, ya idjits?" he inquired in his usual gruff voice.

The brothers pulled away from him and glanced at each other before Dean said "It doesn't matter now."

"You sure?" Bobby asked as he narrowed his eyes. "You boys don't normally squash me whenever you walk through the front door."

"We're sure," Sam told him.

Bobby nodded. "Alright, then. You want me to show you what I have on the case?"

Dean's happy expression turned quizzical. "What case?"

Bobby rolled his eyes. "The demon hunt I mentioned when I left a message for you on your phone earlier. You sure you're alright? Banshee didn't mess up your mind, did she?"

Sam and Dean laughed.

"We're fine," Dean assured him. "In fact, we're more than fine, and itching for another case."

"If you say so," Bobby said as he cocked an eyebrow.

He then turned to head into the library and Sam and Dean followed, ever so grateful to have their mentor and friend back.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all that read and reviewed. Hoped you all liked the ending and it was worth the wait. :)**


End file.
